Talk:Strangled Red
Serious Wall of Text issues in places. ClericofMadness 14:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You know, I liked this one. Sure, it could use a lot of work, it tries a little too hard to be self-aware, and it falls into some cliches, but the overall story was entertaining. I see a ton of potential in this one. Ophelia777 16:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Cleric, needs to be abridged. Otherwise, good, entertaining story. EDIT: Forgot to sign. DERP. --King Starscream 16:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I would play this one. It seems that it could be done programming-wise. I admit it'd be very hard, but certainly possible. Too bad that this hack doesn't exist (didn't actually search google, but I am 99% sure of it as I played almost all pokemon hacks in existence, and even pokemon fangames like pokemon Lost Silver or Pokemon the evil inside). Of course it is still possible that it was made only one copy on real cartridge, in which case I'd like someone to dump it into rom if he/she happen to have it. - Brick Block Worth reading, mostly NOT cliched and has a solid story. Really like it, it's different and creepy. 9/10 Volkoronado 17:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Very good story. It's nice to know that there are some people who just dislike the usual crap, like "the game knows my name", "it shows pictures of me/my family" and so forth. Wish there would be more hack pastas, which do not fall into those cliches. 9/10 Romuluzz 06:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Best. Pokemon. Pasta. Ever. If this exists or if someone is willing to make it, I would give so much to have this. It sounds amazing both entertainment wise and as a way to creep friends out. Eculeus, The Tortured One 08:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I REALLY liked this one. It actually didn't follow cliches excessivly, and was actually mostly original. overall 9/10 CreationofUnease 13:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't an accurate 1337 5p34k translation of S!3v3n be Sieven? 1 is L, 7 is T, ! is I. I've read through this and just now realized his name was weird. If you click here, ponies will infect your computer. You're welcome. 07:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) As far as Pokemon pastas go, this one was actually pretty good. In all honesty, I was expecting to double-facepalm again. I was pleasantly surprised. Shinigami.Eyes 13:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything but the picture isn't exactly scary. It actually kinda reminds me more of Taokaka from BlazBlue. I can see Steven asking "Where's my food?" All that said, though, the story was fairly decent, no abundant cliches or Bloody GoreMcDeathDeath over the top stuff. I quite like it. MightyKombat 01:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! And it was different from those I played the game, then I died things.Would really like to play it Mapsal313 09:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) one of the very first creepy pasta's I ever heard about... it was rather entertaining becase it was something i've never heard about. PhonoiManiae 00:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The pictured you used looks interestingly firmiliar... Did I spell that right? I Was Here :3 23:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Homagawd. I love Poke Pastas that take a hint from Ghost Black. More importantly, I totally wish this was made into an actual hack. Nothing too werid happened and the whole time this all felt extremely believable. As someone else noted it wasn't programmably impossible. 10/10. Pokepasta could benefit from more just thought provoking hacked cartridges.Bleaux 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Why do I love this so much? <3Iveela 18:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC)It's barbie bitch. i want to play this gameWikiForce (talk) 12:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Dark Green: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Dark_Green